Long Live the King - Scar's Reign
by HiddenWolfx
Summary: With the death of the King and his sole heir, the dark prince takes the throne and a new phase in the Great Circle of Life comes forth. It brings challenges, strife, new faces, love and death...
1. Prologue

_...Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy... But to lose Simba.. who had barely begun to live. For me, it is a deep, personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart the I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet, the dawning of a new era! In which, lion and hyena come together! In a great and glorious future!..._

_..._

_Mufasa's death... _

_to lose Simba...  
_

_ashes of this tragedy..._

The world seemed to crash all around her. With each word Scar bellowed from atop the rock was like a gun shot to the heart. The soul of this queen spiraled down into the darkest of all abyss's. Shadowed by the misery of losing not only the love of her life and her king, Mufasa, but losing her beloved son as well. The light to her life, the ray of sunshine in the morning, her baby boy.. He'd gotten only a sweet taste of life before it was all spirited away into the obscured darkness. The innocence of his childhood cruelly torn away from him in a twisted fate. The warmth and serenity of her life lie shattered within, leaving only a fragment of the queen before. Quickly filling that void in her heart with disdain and sorrow. Her heart lamented and wailed on the inside, but on the outside all she could do was fight to hold the storm in. She was the queen, she was their leader, she must be strong for the pride.

It was unlike a leader to fall to their knees and give up the struggle, whether with themselves or a cunning rival. However not only was she their queen, she was a lover and a mother. She knew what it was like to feel unconditional, indescribable love for another. To witness and feel the passion as her and the bodice of her lover caressed against each other, to twist and feel the warmth of him on her skin, to moan at the magnificent pleasure she would feel with him and only him. But nothing compared to the day her cub, Simba, was born. His sun kissed fur, his amber-hued eyes, the purity in his soul was as indescribable as the love she felt for Mufasa. His birth was a miracle of life, another phase in the great circle of life. But upon his and Mufasa's death, the very life of the pridelands slowly drained away.

_the dawning of a new era..._

___lion and hyena come together_...

___a great and glorious future_...

Sarabi, as well as the others could hear the maniacal chuckling coming from every corner. The hyenas who were more or less like cockroaches, crawled from every crevice like an infestation of vermin. She paid no mind to them and kept her eyes on her feet. Fat, oily tears sliding down her face and onto the ground below. Her eyes fogged up as she gave into the sorrow in her soul. Tears streamed down her face, one by one like a waterfall. She was beside herself and couldn't have felt any lower. The laughter soon died down and the lands were silent momentarily. Filled with the wails of the distressed lioness, her cries full of pain and misery. But Scars mighty roar drowned out the noise, not only proclaiming him as king but starting a whole new chapter in her life and everyone else's. This was the beginning of Scar's Reign...


	2. 1 - Just for one night

Barely a month had passed since the stampede. The memory of Simba and Mufasa were still fresh on the minds of every lioness in the pride, especially Sarabi. Who now was nothing more than a mere commoner. Their smiles, their welcoming faces, their loving presence haunted her dreams. On long nights, she would spend hours wandering the vast and lonely plains of savannah. Often stopping to rest in her favorite spot and ponder where her life had gone. But not only would she ponder, she would recall the many nights her and Mufasa would hold each other in their arms, lay the troubles of the world down and just appreciate the little things in life. The mystery of the world around them, confess and discuss the past and the future, reminisce of foolish childhood adventures and just enjoy the time they spent in his or her embrace.

Sarabi found herself laying on her back, paws folded delicately as they lay on her chest. Those beautiful russet eyes of her's glimmering. The heavens were sparkling with starlight tonight. One star in particular was shining the brightest, just above where Sarabi restfully laid. She gazed at the magnificent beaming star. In comparison to the rest that were dull, it just seemed so bright. Like a sign from the beyond, saying that there was light to come. To brighten the darkness of this hopeless world and set it ablaze. The old queen began to dose off into a sleep, inhabited by faces long gone and far out of reach.

* * *

_The night was growing dark as it overshadowed the world with it's starry curtains. The only hint of light that wafted through the entrance of the cave was that of the full moon. Its silver ghostly aura lining the dying frame of her father. It traced his body down, showing the struggles he had faced in his life time. A once brilliant tawny pelt now full of notches and claw marks. If it could talk, it would tell the amazing tale of a courageous being who stood and fought for what he believed in. It would praise him for his heroic sacrifice that wouldn't be in vain. Not only to protect his pride but to ensure the survival of his darling wife and daughter._

_A group of lionesses circled the dying lion, their heads hunched over as they awaiting for the great kings to claim another one of their sons. To carry his dying soul up into the heavens above to reside with those who passed long ago. Beside him lay his loyal daughter, Sarabi, who was no older than five months. Still very much a child at heart, death was both a fascinating and puzzling thing for her._

_"Papa, what's wrong?"_

_He was weak and frail, his body craved an eternal rest. But his spirit longed to stay. The old lion could see his life flash before his eyes. An ocean of memories surrounded him. Memories forming to complete the details of the past like the final brushstrokes of a painting. He reached out with his paw and brought his daughter closer to him, a single tear sliding down his face. Sarabi had buried herself in his snarled mane, nuzzling him and urging him to get up._

_"You have to get up.."_

_"Sarabi... hush..." He muttered quietly, bringing her closer in his grasp._

_"But papa..you're-," Sarabi choked up on herself and sniffled, holding back a barrage of tears, "you'll be okay.."_

_"Oh, Sarabi.. you're my strong girl..,"Her father smiled sweetly, "..it will all be okay in the end... you'll see.." And with that he drew out his last breath. Sarabi held his mighty paw in her own and hugged it, not knowing what to expect. Watching the very essence of his being flow away. Those handsome eyes of his turned milky white, the hue from his pelt washed away, his body limp and lifeless. Sarabi couldn't comprehend the idea well at that age, knowing that he wasn't in there. That the lion she knew since the day of her birth was no more than an empty husk. He wouldn't be there anymore to come to her rescue. Never again would she see his smile, hear his laughter, or smell his scent._

_Sarabi closed her eyes and bunched herself up. Bounding out of the cave and down the side of pride rock. Stumbling past Mufasa and Taka in a blind rage._

_"Sarabi! Watch where you're going!" Taka yelled in annoyance, picking himself up off the ground. Sneering at the crying lioness. "What's she crying about?"_

_"I don't know." Said Mufasa worriedly. Taka continued to pad up the slope, beckoning his brother with his tail. "C'mon Muffy."_

_"No.. I'm going to see what's wrong with Sarabi." Mufasa slid down the rock and chased after Sarabi, calling after her in the distance. Taka on the other hand stood in place and gave his older brother a dirty look. "...That's all you worry about.." He said to himself in a small fit of jealousy. No one cared for him that way, not even his own family._

_At the same time Taka was wallowing in self pity, Mufasa was making a mad dash after Sarabi through the grassy plains. The silvery ball of light in the sky was at it's peak. It was late at night and nearly midnight, far past the time they should be out. Their chase seemed to last hours but it was only minutes before Sarabi finally slowed to a halt, Mufasa finally catching up to her. He took a moment to catch his breath._

_"Sarabi...,"Panted Mufasa with a worried look in his eye, "Why are you running?"_

_The cub couldn't contain herself as she threw herself towards Mufasa. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug._

_"He's dead, Muffy!" Sarabi cried inbetween her tears._

_Mufasa had no idea what was going on. "Who Sarabi?"_

_"Papa..!"_

_He gasped to himself and couldn't help but feel choked up as well. But he remained un-wavered by his emotions and focused on Sarabi, gently caressing her head. "..I'm so sorry Sarabi.."_

_"I didn't even get to say goodbye.. I'll never see him again..!," Every word that came from Sarabi's mouth was just another insult towards herself. She blamed herself for all the bad things that happened to him, "..If he didn't have to protect me he would still be alive!... I wish I wasn't born.. it's my fault Papa's dead!"_

_Mufasa looked intently into Sarabi eyes. "It's not your fault he died, it was the hyenas. He protected you from them. How do you think he would've felt if you died?"_

_"Sad..." She piped meekly._

_"Right. Now if he was here right now, do you think he would want you to be saying that about yourself?"_

_"...No.."_

_"He'd want you to honor his memory. Not blame yourself for his sacrifice."_

_"But.. I'll never get to see him again.. He'll never be with me or mom again."_

_"Let me tell you something Sarabi, that my dad showed me."  
_

_"What is it Muffy?  
_

_Mufasa pointed up to the stars. "Sarabi.. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."_

_"So..?"_

_"So..Whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will your father."_

_The words moved Sarabi to tears, threatening to spill more over. While her father was gone from the physical world, in a sense, as long as she loved him and kept him in her heart. He would always be there with her. The cub looked up to Mufasa with a half smile, still beat up about her loss. But inside of her the candle that had blown out was flickering back to life. Mufasa licked the top of Sarabi's head comfortingly and Sarabi nuzzled him back._

_..._

_Side by side they walked together back to pride rock. Sarabi couldn't help but smile weakly to herself. Whatever her problem, Mufasa was always there. The day she was told that she was to be betrothed to the kings son. She couldn't help but feel nothing but regret in her life. Being queen of the pride meant nothing to her. There was excitement to be had else where and staying held up in the pride lands wasn't on her agenda. She wouldn't have the choice of choosing for herself, it would be prematurely made by her parents. But Sarabi could feel a sort of 'softness' in herself while in his presence, both were at ease and generally happy. True love was to be found in these two and only time would tell where it would bring them._

_Sarabi and Mufasa had made decent ground before making it to the lionesses den where her mother lay silently. As if she was expecting her daughter that moment. She turned to face Mufasa, a reassuring look in his face, as always. They tenderly embraced and he planted a tiny butterfly kiss atop her head. Sarabi's mother looked at the two._

_"Sarabi, it's late. Please come to bed." The cub bounded towards her mother and curled up in her paws. The lioness lifted her crown and gazed at the young prince. _

_"Mufasa..," She called quietly. His auds pricked up,"Yes?" _

_"Thank you.. for everything you do for Sarabi. I don't know what she...," She paused momentarily, ".. we would do without you." She said correcting herself._

_He nodded his head and smiled. "It's no problem. I don't know what I would do without her." _

_The two silently nodded to each other as the prince turned away and headed home. A smile growing on his face.  
_

* * *

The old queen's eyes shut against the dim light of dawn. Every muscle along her delicate frame was at ease. The day was still asleep as Sarabi lifted her cranium, a distant and comforted look in her gaze. The cryptic words of her love echoing in her mind.

_Whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I..._


	3. 2 - The boy king

The following morning brought many surprises for not only the pride, but for the king and queen. The last weeks that had followed were slow and strenuous, especially for Zira. For as evil and malicious she might've been before, none of that even dared to rear it's ugly head. Only the nurturing and mothering side showed anymore. Though it was a nice change of pace, it was quite disturbing to seem someone such as Zira acting like a compassionate care giver for her new cub. He'd been born prematurely and the night was surely ready to spirit his little soul away. However the great kings of the past had another thing in mind and showed mercy for the cub.

For nights the tiny cub cried, his mewls heard through out the cave. Making sleep nearly impossible to achieve. While others didn't appreciate the depravity of rest, such as Nala, who was growing into a pretty little thing. It did give other lionesses more time to grow closer and soothe the pain of one another. Sarabi was not the only mother dealing with heart ache. Akila, mother of Tama, had lost her daughter to the hyenas. Pili, mother of Kula, left immediately after Scar's reign, rejoining her pride to the south where Malka was located. Chumvi and Tojo were forced by the hand of Scar to leave. As both of them were possible threats and needed to be taken care of. It seemed to be a common thing anymore to lose some sort of family member. Many lionesses held a bitter jealousy towards Sarafina. She had the thing that was most precious to her. Nala was the diamond in the rough and everyone around her was envious.

* * *

The sun had barely risen above the horizon line. In the lioness cave, Sarabi fought to ignore the errant sunray, wishing to return to her dreams, but the moment had hurriedly passed. Her crown lifted slowly off the hard ground to rest on her soft paws. The rays of the sun slowly grazed across Sarabi's pelt, the sun kissed warmth enclosing itself around her like an invisible blanket. For the first time in a long time, she felt content and composed. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment, except for one tiny thing.

Into the cave came swooping Scars majordomo, Zazu. He gently landed in front of the old queen and gracefully bowed down. Still showing her the same respect as before, like nothing had ever happened. "Good morning Zazu." said Sarabi, giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"If only it were a _'good'_ morning, your majesty. Quite the opposite, I fear...," Zazu replied, nervously looking around with shifty eyes, "King Scar is on his way."

Sarabi cringed to herself and repeated the name to herself _'King Scar'_. He was no King, he was just a pretender, a fool, a cub. The very words rolled out of her mouth like poison off a snakes teeth.

"Scar..? What could he possibly need?"

"You weren't accounted for at the presentation of Nuka. King Scar is furious."

"Why did no one bother to wake me?!"

"Sarafina and the others said you deserved rest. They insisted on it."

"Sarafina..." Sarabi shook her head, both thankful for her caring friend but resentful of her actions.

"But I wouldn't feel to bad, your Majesty. It's not like Scar ever-"

"You're dismissed Zazu." Lurking behind Zazu was Scar, he spoke coolly. Sarabi climbed to her feet and guarded herself. Hesitantly, Zazu flew away in the direction of pride rock.

"Yes, Scar?"

"Zira and I didn't see you at the presentation of Nuka..,"Scar said, "Why?"

"That was today? I feel simply terrible for missing such an opportunity."

"Your mordancy does you no credit.," Said Scar, "What means do you think is most appropriate for your actions?" The king drew a paw up his chin, quizzically scratching at it.

"You were so shamelessly opposed to the birth of my son.," Sarabi growled before Scar could continue, drawing her auds back, "Mufasa always abided with your shallowness, he-"

The moment that name passed Sarabi's lips and through Scar's ears. He could feel every nerve inside his body twinge. He was always undermined by his brother, even after time had progressed since the stampede. He was the second rate son, the little brother, the boy king, an underling, second in line. He drew his lips back into a fearsome snarl, taking Sarabi by surprise. "What did you say!?"

"Mufasa!" Retorted the lioness, her mahogany eyes clashing with his acidic green. Like a spark to a pile of gunpowder, Scar exploded with fury. He lunged forward and forced himself on top of Sarabi, pinning her to the ground with all his strength. He dug his fore paws into her neck, pressing, closing. Her mouth fell open, a desperate gasp for air escaped instead of a cry. His ebony razors dug deeper into her throat. She could feel the life slipping away from her, the weight of her chest felt as if her very rib cage was going to collapse.

Sarabi could feel the life slipping from her body. Her heart, once quickly beating, was now slowing in tempo. The lack of air causing her vision to haze and the world to spin, she slowly lost conscious. The last glimpse of her world was to be nothing more than the infuriated look of Scar. His normally placid, charismatic demeanor had violently changed and contorted - consuming anger. His jaws quivering and salivating, slurring words that were unintelligible, so much unlike himself.

Silently, he looked Sarabi deep in her eyes. Just as though he were looking through a window into her soul. Heartache was apparent and death would be an easy, but satisfying end to a life time of sorrow filled memories. But even deeper lied a sort of desperation that was too prideful to speak up, clouded by hatred and revenge; quietly pleading Scar to spare her life. But no thought of mercy could cross his disturbed mind. There was much more than just spiteful revenge, darker secrets hid themselves away in Scar. In parts of him that he'd forgotten were there. Covered by dust and literally gone after years of mental anguish. Emulous, competitiveness, invidious.. all words to describe one thing: Jealousy.

Fragmented memories came together like the finishing pieces of a puzzle. But not just a normal puzzle, but a puzzle that pictured two innocent lovers. One destined to follow a dark path, twisted with lies from those closest to him. The other, destined for greatness. The two that could never be, that could never have what they wanted dearly- each other.

_"I'm with you, Taka."_

_"I won't give up on us..."  
_

_"Keep holding on, Taka."  
_

_..._

Without warning a powerful siege of lionesses forced themselves onto Scar. Four of them countered his attacks and threw him to the ground, leaving him bruised and breathless. They swarmed around him, claws unsheathed and teeth threatening to tear into his flesh. While the others had cornered Scar in the back of the sleeping cave, Sarafina nervously approached Sarabi who lay on the ground. Unmoving, unconscious, possibly dead..

"Sarabi.." Sarafina whispered, the darkness of the world closing in on her. She tensed her muscles and fought to keep the beading tears from falling. Her lip quivered and her eyes became bloodshot. "It can't be..." To much death had consumed the pridelands of late. First Mufasa, then Simba, and now Sarabi. It seemed to be the inevitable fate of the royal family to end up dead. But why Sarabi? She was regal, serene and graceful. Simply selfless and kind in every way possible. She seemed to be the only luminous thing in her life that held the pride together like glue. And now that was gone from this world.. But in the end it wasn't all bad. Sarabi could become once again reunited with her long lost mate and cub. It had been silently killing her ever since that day Scar returned with the tragic news. Maybe this was the way fate wanted things to go.

"Mom?..," Chirped Nala, silently padding over to her mother, tail tucked between her legs, "Why isn't Sarabi getting up?" The lioness brought her daughter closer in a tight hug. She leaned her head now and rubbed her cheek against Nalas. Wet tears staining her soft cheek fur. "She won't be.. coming back."

"So you mean she's...-" The cub raced to Sarabi's body and snuggled close in her cold embrace. Nala looked at her peaceful form as it lay on the floor, pausing to studying her frame closely. Lightly the brown flank of the queen gradually began to rise and fall in tune with her breath. She turned around and looked at her mother, a weak smile growing on her face. Sarafina stared at her cub who was.. smiling. No, that couldn't be it. She was just seeing distorted images through her foggy vision. Though once she blinked away the last of the tears she began to see in clarity and it was true, Nala was smiling. How could she possibly be smiling at a time like this. Was her innocent daughter getting some kind of morbid delight out of her death? That couldn't possibly be it.. but what could it be. Carefully she approached Nala and gazed at her crossly. Looking from her cub to her dead friend, trying to find something to smile about.

In the quiet moment, when the earth stood still there was a rustle of life in Sarabi. Her crown softly lifted from the stony floor, fluttering her eyes open. Sarafina brushed herself against Sarabi and caressed her face against her own. She had come home to breath again and start again. Nala found herself embracing the lioness tightly in her little grasp. The other members of the pride, blinded by bliss, came over to rejoice in the queens return. This allowed Scar a moment to get out of the cave and into the open. But as soon as the moment had come, it slipped through his paws and far away from his grasp. Sarafina pounced in front of Scar, followed by Akila. Sarabi climbed to her feet with the assistance of a few younger lionesses and made their way over to Scar. Circling him, staring at him hungrily, craving to finish the final blow.

"What should we do girls?" Called Akila, tail flicking.

"Kill him!" A lioness in the back suggested, ducking her head away from his view.

"That's to easy!" Called another.

"I agree. But he should pay.." Sarafina said.

"But what's a pride without a King?" Nala peered out between her mother's legs. Her words were true. Without a king, a pride wasn't what it should be. Still, Nala was to young to see how cruel their so called 'King' was. Just as them, she would understand that they would be better off without him. This put a few of the lionesses at a pause as they threw each other hesitant glances.

"What King?!," Roared Sarabi, "The rightful king, **'Mufasa'**. Has departed from us, joining the great kings of the past. Leaving us with this imposter, who claims the title of king for himself. This opportunist is no king, he is but a _boy_. He can not lead us! He would sooner lead us to our deaths than become anything such as Mufasa."

The pride roared in agreement, swayed by Sarabi's words.

"We'd be better to lead ourselves." Sarafina joined Sarabi's rally, putting a paw on her friends. She looked her in the eye as they locked together. "I'm with you."

"Insubordination! Mutiny! Traitors!" The mad king shouted in his defense. A mixture of dread and anger seemingly taking over him. Although the feeling was short lived, the hyenas had found their way to the cave. Scar walked forward and came face to face with Sarabi, smiling at her devilishly.

"So, this is how you pay me back.. Eh? I came back to pick up the pieces of a crumbling kingdom, to replace and put them back together in my design. Can't you appreciate what I've done so far, Sarabi?"

"You've put us in disarray. Look before you, Scar! Is this really the path you have chosen for us!"

"I don't need your criticism. I don't need your respect. The only thing that I require is your.. obedience. And I think the best one's to teach you that would be.. the King's executive staff." With that he carelessly sauntered away, flicking Sarabi on the nose with his tail. Tossing her a smirk before the hyenas came pouring into the cave like a river.

...

Through out the night the lionesses quietly sat vigil. Mourning the loss of two of their pride sisters, Akili and Niya, mother of Tojo. Others had gotten so badly hurt in the battle that they may not make it, Sarabi and Sarafina were sadly counted amongst the numbers. Truly, the tyrannical reign of Scar had begun, and only time would tell before any good would come from it.

* * *

A/N- I'm going to apologize ahead of time if the story is dragging or less descriptive. I haven't had much time during the day to write so I gradually write every few minutes at night ( around 11:00pm - 1:00 am depending ) So by this time my mind is foggy and doesn't want to work x_x

Please R&R! I appreciate every review, follow and favorite!


	4. 3 - What doesn't kill you

As the weeks flew by, the pridelands gradually lost their luster. Flourishing pastures of golden blades slowly waned away into nothingness. Substantially large quantities of herds began to thin out. The hyenas were a constant threat and never knew went to quit. They never abided by the code of hunting the lions had followed ever since the first king had stepped paw on Pride Rock. Hyenas didn't care whether their prey was elderly, young, or sick, it just mattered if they could eat it. The lionesses that obeyed the laws, would sometimes go days without eating. Skirmishes broke out amongst the lions and hyenas, since they would often have to steal from them. Tension began to rise and soon after a depression of sorts came over everyone, Scar and his family not included.

Little Nuka was growing into a fine young cub, but Scar heeded him no mind. To him he was just another runt, unsuitable to be called a king. There were no redeeming quality that hinted at a suitable ruler. He would need a more suitable heir and surely a better mate to bear him more cubs. More befitting, able-bodied offspring, that hopefully had better looks as well. The King had quickly disowned his cub but not his queen, just yet. He wanted nothing more to do with the homely runt. The lionesses felt for the young cub. He was just about a month old and his world had already crumbled down. Where had the nurturing mother that had been Zira gone? Sarabi for one, was the most disgusted. How could a mother and father treat their cub the way they did? Scar went out of his way to neglect him, while Nuka only craved the attention of his father. It was no surprise to the others when they found out that Zira did the same thing. The only time's he did spend in his mothers company was when she was feeding him. Often he found himself sitting atop the peak of Pride rock, unattended and alone, playing with twigs or befriending dung beetles. He lived a sad existence and there was nothing the lionesses could do.

* * *

**2 months later**

Banzai, Ed, and three other hyenas were maintaining the borders. Patrolling per usual, as expected of them from Scar. It was quiet like any other lazy afternoon. Nothing was out of place and there were no prides threatening to siege the border. Ed had found himself straying from the small party, finding a notably comfortable spot on a flat bed of smooth rocks. Warmed by the savannah sun that was already high in the sky. Without care for the rest of his duties, he curled up in a ball and lazily stretched himself out. His brother, Banzai had also followed his move and made his way over. Soon the remainder of the trio headed over as well, certain that nothing was breaking the line.

But just down wind not even a half mile away, covered by a thick grove of dry foliage was a small family of rogues. Their paws kicking up clouds of dust and dirt into the air. Amongst the small group were three cubs, a male and two females. The two older cubs were 6 months of age, while the little female was only 3 months. Lagging behind was a lioness ripe with cubs and taking the lead was a weak male that looked exhausted. His face was unreadable but in his eyes there was tribulation and woe to be found. The longing he sought to live peacefully along side his mate and cubs wasn't a far off dream, but that sort of life wasn't to be found where he was heading.

"My paws hurt daddy!," Grumbled Shani, flicking her head up to her father, "Can we stop now?..Please."

He looked towards his cubs, catching himself in her pleading eyes. With a soft sigh to himself, he lowered himself to her level and said. "We're almost there. Just a bit more, Shani."

"But my pads hurt! We've been walking for like.. forever!"

"I think mine might be bleeding!," Called Yafeu, running up to his sister to show them his paws, "See?!"

Damu rolled his eyes and looked down at his son, picking up his paw to look at it closer. "Yafeu.. it's a small scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"B..but dad! It's bleed-" He quickly interrupted his son, not wanting to get into an argument over something stupid.

"Why don't you and Shani climb on for the rest of the way? It's not much farther."

The cubs smiled brightly and hurriedly jumped up on his back.

"Would you like a ride too?"

Jaha, the youngest of the current cubs shyed away from the lion and hid behind Uboro's legs. She was still young and had already lost much. Their pride had be stolen up by a tyrannical king and his mate. The lionesses that fought back were killed, as were the cubs of the current king and any others. Uboro managed to steal away Jaha the night after her mother's death and leave with her two cubs. While they were nice enough to the cub, the death of her mother was still fresh on her mind and the changes had comes as a shock.

The other cubs began riding along Damu's broad shoulders and tangling themselves up in his windblown ebony mane. Uboro, his mate and the mother of Shani and Yafeu, padded forward and rubbed herself against him. "Got room for one more?" Uboro said jokingly, smiling coyly at her mate.

"Sorry my dear." Damu leaned over and gently nuzzled his mate. Uboro tossed a playful gaze his way, trotting forward with a burst of adrenaline.

"Don't be so depressing you guys. This was my grandmothers home land and it will be ours too."

"I'm not depressed.. I'm just worried." Sighed Damu as he uneasily looked at his mate with distraught eyes. But Uboro's face lit up with a reassuring smile that always seemed to take away the doubt he had.

"There's nothing to worry about. If the young prince is as I remember him as a cub, we'll be just fine." Brief memories flashed by in her memory. Many years ago she had befriended Mufasa and made herself an enemy of Taka. At the time her pride to the north had become afflicted by a plague like disease that killed off the royal family and many of the lionesses. Leaving a select few and one or two cubs alive. Uboro was a young adolescent by the time she reached the pridelands, which had been under Ahadi and Uru's reign. Mufasa was a quick friend of hers, however her and Taka could never see eye to eye on things.

Uboro had completely dazed out as she stared at her paws, smiling like a complete moron as she remembered fond memories of her cubhood. They had managed to carry her towards the resting spot of the hyenas. She gasped to herself when she caught sight of the hyenas. Fearfully looking them up and down as if she were vulnerable prey for them.

_What were those things doing in the pridelands this far in?!_

The hyenas on the other hand immediately got themselves up and padded forward. Curious as to why one of the lionesses was approaching them.

"You don't look familiar." Said a lanky hyena at the back of the group, furrowing her brows.

"All of them look the same!," Banzai replied, "A bunch of ugly, stupid lions!"

"Who can't hunt either!" Called another, Ed cackling in the background.

Banzai approached Uboro with a frown on his face. "Speaking of hunting, I'm starved! Make yourself useful and go hunt!"

The lioness had put aside everything that was going on and sneered at Banzai, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Excuse me?!"

"We ain't got no stinkin' entree!"

"Well... that's not my problem..," She confusingly looked at them, "Why're are you mongrels here?! The king of these lands, Mufasa, will have your heads!"

Banzai lifted his brow and smirked to himself. The hyenas mockingly laughed at the lioness, showing her their sharp rows of canines.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your so called 'king' is Mufasa is dead."

Uboro stood there wide eyed and shocked, much like a brainless calf.

_Dead.. How could he be dead? No, it's just more trickery..._

"You know guys, Scar doesn't appreciate the name 'Mufasa' being carelessly thrown around. Remember?"

One by one, the hyenas circled the lioness. Drawing her into an enclosed rocky corner, surrounded by trees and thorny briar bushes.

"Yeah, yeah..," Said Banzai, "Remember the penalty?"

"Death..." Yelled the one hyena.

"No it's not!"

Banzai looked at the others behind him. "It is now!"

Their eyes began to narrow, teeth began gritting together, their sleek bodies began pressing into Uboro's lines as they snapped their sharp teeth at her. They were building up the tension as Uboro was pressed against the rough stony cliff, trying to find some way of escaping her fate. The cliff itself wasn't steep though sharp rocks jutted from the sides, coiling around them were thorns, much like barbed wire on a chain line face. She was trapped and all she could do was beg for mercy.

Uboro was not a fighter. The thought of lifting a paw to battle against someone else was something she used to scoff at. But now that she was cornered by five hyenas, begging for her life. The paranoia of losing her cub, facing death alone, and dying in incredible pain froze up the lioness as she fell to the ground. Her paws cuffing her face as tears streamed down her face. "Please give me mercy.. I beg you!" Nevertheless, the hyenas pushed on and lept upon their prey. Banzai bit down on her ear, while Ed and three others tore at her flank. She roared in terror as the hyenas ripped at her. Many thoughts of losing her cub and dying raced through her mind as she pitifully attempted to swat them away with what little strength she had.

Yet in an instant there was another lion sieging his way into the crowd. His long limbs stretching out to sink his mighty claws into their hind quarters, sending them flying off in another direction. Banzai snapped his canines at Damu, biting a hold of his neck. He began to curse every swear known to his kind through a mouthful of fur as Damu. Ed and the three others joined Banzai. Ed leaped onto his back and grabbed onto his flesh, his claws trailing down his spine. The others were mauling at his legs as Damu roared in pain. Uboro sat on the sidelines, wincing in pain at the fresh bite wounds along her back and face. Also worrying about the state of her unborn cub.

Instantaneously the battle was over when a loud roar paused the hyenas, sending Damu's body to the ground. The roar came from none other than Scar himself, his slender frame tensing up as he spotted the two rogues laying on the ground. Crimson pools of blood seeping from Damu's lacerated throat and deep gashes along his side. The king angrily looked at the bodies as he approached the male, noticing his pale coat and weak demeanor. He lowered his crown to look the male in the eye, he was still alive but barely conscious. Scar would not have another male amongst his pride that was a threat to an already weak throne. The king drew back his lips revealing his fangs as he lunged forward. Sinking them into his jugular to finish off a job that the hyenas hadn't done.

Damu slowly died in pain, choking on a mixture of his own blood as he struggled to breath. Desperately trying to hold onto life for his mate and his cubs, but the hyenas had done a number on him in such a short amount of time. All the while, he'd been lying to himself, trying to convince his family that he would be okay but he was much weaker than anticipated. He teared up and looked at the dusky, morning sky through his foggy eyes. Noticing the pinks, yellows and reds that came together so beautifully as they covered up the stars from the previous night. In moments he would join the great kings of the past in the sky above, watching Uboro and his precious cubs from above. Guiding them with his light, hoping and praying for the best.

_'Maybe in the after life, I can guide you better.'_

His body was silent and motionless and Scar knew it. He lifted up his mouth and looked at the dead lion in his grasp, casting him aside as he prepared to look at the lioness near the stony cliff. But he wasn't given much of a chance when three delicate frames came racing over to Uboro, their eyes red and full of tears.

"Leave her alone!" Hissed Shani, her small tail flicking.

* * *

A/N - I finally introduced some of my OC's. I hope you like Shani, Jaha, and Yafeu! Because they're gonna be around for awhile ;)

Sorry if the ending kind of dragged. Like I've said before, I write these chapters at night when I'm tired so my mind wanders and I'm not as descriptive. Blargh...

Please R&R! I appreciate every follow, favorite and review!


	5. 4 - Makes you stronger

There was a pause between the two that seemed to pause everything and set it in slow motion. The dust hit the earth and the commotion amongst the cubs, Scar and the hyenas had settled. The faint breaths of the bloodied lioness escaped through the absence of noise. Uboro wobbled to her feet, lightly moving her legs as to not rip the open wounds more. The irony aroma of fresh blood drifted throughout the area as it trickled down her legs, gently tickling her fur. Uboro could barely see as she blinked away the blood, swiping madly at her face as it stung her eyes.

Shani drew her lip back and let out a not so ferocious roar. While it didn't help the situation out, it managed to brighten someones day. Scar let out a soft laugh and chuckled to himself, drawing a deadly smirk across his face. It brought him back to the time his nephew, Simba had poorly attempted to scare off his minions with the very same act of defense. Scar also recalled that very moment when Mufasa had come along and ruined everything. Rescuing his poor son and Nala from their gory fate. That would've been but the first part of a series of events and deaths that would lead him to his ultimate goal; the throne. Scar couldn't help but sink his claws into the ground the more he thought of _that_.. **that**-!

"Mercy please!" Somewhere beyond Scar's mental thoughts sounded a raspy voice. He sighed to himself in annoyance and took in the scene once more. Checking this time to see he hadn't snapped out like before on Sarabi in the cave. Three cubs. Check. One dead lion. Check. Hyenas. Check. One lioness begging for mercy. Check.

He walked closer to the lioness as she cowered below him, pulling Yafeu and Shani closer to her. She was pressed as close to the ground as possible, flinching every time he made a simple move in her direction. Scar felt his ego burning and the power within him nearly overflowing. Moments like this made him love being king. He could do as he wished with this lioness and her cubs. He could kill them and feed them to the hyenas, force them into his servitude, allow them to simply walk off or use them to his advantage. Their lives were like puddy in his paws, allowing him to form and bend their will to his own. The very moment allowed for him to simply bask in his power, and to be proud of what a wonder he truly was. He was the king and he had the power.

Uboro on the other hand was desperate and need his mercy. Any longer and the loss of blood would kill her and her unborn cub. The fate of her mate was already sealed by the male looming over her. Apparent by the fresh blood that clung to his goatee. She could barely speak as the pain was getting to be unbearable at this point. The more Shani and Yafeu clung to her with their claws, the tenser her body got. Every move they made against her was like another pair of canines from those hyenas ripping into her skin.

Meanwhile, Scar pondered to himself for a long time, taking a good while as he thought of the possibilities he could do with this lioness. It would be better for them in the long run if he would allow them to live. With the recent casualties from the last battle with the hyenas, they were starting to lack on lionesses. Soon enough he wouldn't have to worry about running a pride, for they would all die off. With new cubs also brought new possibilities for Nuka and also the throne. The male cub before him was older than his son and looked stronger in comparison to the termite ridden mongrel. Maybe he could steal him away from the lioness or persuade her some way. And maybe with one of the younger lionesses playing with his son, it would keep Nuka away from him and out of his hair.

All the while he was lost in contemplation once more, Uboro had fainted from the loss of blood. The next phase was death, of course. Unless something was done immediately. He swiftly turned his head and looked at his hyenas, meeting Banzai's confused gaze. "Take the lioness to Rafiki.. he can do something for those wounds. Those cubs, take them to the lionesses. They know what to do with those things. And... you."

Scar craned his head and noticed one of the cubs, a much younger one who looked like it had barely left the cave inspecting him. Her aqua eyes locked onto his razor sharp claws, gently poking and prodding at them with intent curiosity. Scar lifted his paw and picked the cub up by her scruff, holding her in front of his face. "You'll be of some use."

"You want us to do what?!," Banzai shouted out in detest. The lioness he and the hyenas had nearly killed was supposed to be under his care now, "I ain't carrying her!"

"Oh, psh.. you have Ed and the others. Now do as I say and go!"

"But.. she's so fat.. How do you expect us to do that?!"

"I don't care. Just get it done.. oh! and one more thing. Watch those cubs, they have claws you know." Smiling to himself, Scar placed the mewling kit in his mouth and traipsed back to pride rock. He could hear Banzai and the others calling after him in the distance but he didn't care. All those hyenas would do was complain ever since he broke the barrier between the lions and hyenas. The were allowed a spot in his land, under his rule. They got fed when they wanted, they had the free reign to do as they pleased, and they didn't even have to hunt. The most Scar ever asked out of them was to watch the borders for intruders and they couldn't even do that right. They were beginning to look more and more useless day by day. However, besides the lack of responsibility from the hyenas he did get one thing that no one else would do for him, obey.

* * *

Back at the mouth of the den sat an agitated Zira, hanging towards the shadows as her crimson eyes adjusted to the light of another morn. Playfully cuffing his mother's flicking tail was Nuka, laughing to himself in glee once he finally managed to capture the mangy tail. It was a short lived moment for the cub when his mother snapped her head around and yelled. "Nuka!"

"Y-yes?" He nervously peaked out between his paws that cuffed his face.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere.. right **now**." Zira emphasized on the ending, wrinkling her nose as the cub backed away slowly. There truly was nothing 'kingly' about Nuka. His poise, his makeup, or his name. When Rafiki came to the cave the night he was born, she was hoping for a strong suitable heir. But the moment Rafiki told her the name the great kings had planned for her son, she knew that whatever she'd given birth to wouldn't live up to Scar's expectation. At first it was played off as a joke, a severely bad joke. Any cub dubbed with a name that meant 'stink or stench' would surely come out a failure. In the end, Nuka did live up to his name though. The cub surely reeked to high heavens, once again making Zira hold a paw over her nose. But it wasn't just because his name meant it, it was from Zira and Scars clear neglect of their son. Never did they heed his existence or care to give him the time of day. He failed at his expected kingly disposition and with that he was tossed to the side like garbage.

Nuka found himself frowning and once again playing with the bugs that ran along the cave walls or stray pebbles. "Mama.."

"What?" Zira growled. The cub carefully padded over to his mother and sat down next to her. "Why don't I have any friends?"

"Well, it's either that there aren't any other cubs here. Or you scared them all away with your awful stench."

The comment made Nuka look at his mother with disdain momentarily but the looming figure of his father approaching from the distance caught his eye. Maybe his father would have a solution for his dilemma. He climbed to his paws and bounded out of the cave. "Dad, dad!" Following behind was Zira who had replaced her frown with a loving smile. She seductively strolled over towards Scar. Nuka wanted more cubs to play with, more siblings, and more importantly- Scar must want more heirs. It was not only her role as queen and his mate to give birth to sufficient heirs, but give her poor lonely Nuka a play mate or two.

"Scar, my beloved..," Called Zira, fluttering her eyelashes. Trying way to hard on her part to act alluring, "Welcome back."

Scar climbed up the rocks and placed down the she cub who was squirming madly in his grasp. She wriggled around on the ground and gathered herself. Immediately shying away from the others and taking up a hiding spot behind a fairly sized stone. Zira instantaneously caught scent of the blood and rushed over to Scar, but stopped half way out of the cave before she noticed the mewling kit. "Uh..! What is this!?"

"Nuka's new plaything." Said Scar quickly. Making his way to the back of the cave with Zira following behind him, demanding some answers. All the while Nuka was astounded at the sight. For awhile his mother had played mind games with him, claiming that he was the only cub left. He remembered those moments and he couldn't help but smile. He had a new friend that was his! A thousand ideas ran through his mind as his parents argued on the side lines. What was he going to call her? What was the first thing they would play? Tag? Hide and seek? Hunter and prey?

* * *

A/N - I decided to split the chapter here because the next part was going to be pretty long and I don't want drag it out.

Please R & R! or F & F! I appreciate every review, favorite, follow, visit, etc! I appreciate constructive criticism too! ( If you feel like I'm making one of the characters OOC, give me a heads up! )

Also, please go to my account and vote for what kind of ending you would like (Happy, Sad, Bittersweet, Open Ended ) or feel free to leave it in a review!


	6. I won't be updating for awhile

Hello guys! For anyone who has recently come across this story or has been waiting for me to update. I apologize ahead of time as I would like to say that I can't write for awhile. The main computer has broken and the computer I'm typing this from isn't easy to use. ( Half the keyboard doesn't work so I have to use the on-screen keyboard + it's a tiny netbook. ) I'm updating all of my stories with this same exact message so don't bother going to the other stories. You'll see the same exact update. When I can get another computer to use, I'll be back to updating per usual.

Thanks (:


End file.
